


What happened during THE travel year

by Yvonne327



Category: Lady Midnight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne327/pseuds/Yvonne327
Summary: POST QOAAD. So the squad is once again reunited with Julian and Emma 9 months after the events in QOAAD. Julian and Emma are going to face new problems as their relationship becomes more public. Ty is still in grief for the twin he will never see again. Drusilla started dating and discovering herself as a shadowhunter. Mark and Christina faces on-going challenge as head of the downworlder-shadowhunter alliance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS POST QOAAD SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND YOU READ THIS. Cassandra Clare owns the characters and the world. I am just playing with the characters and the world she has created for us. Forever grateful for you Cassie.
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you like it and comment on what you think should happen. Also let me know who your favorite characters are so I can include them more. This is mostly based on the Blackthorns but I have read all 3 series and I do really want to play with Cassie's characters.

"That's cheating!" Emma exclaimed after she fell face-first on the institute training room.

"It's called the element of surprise, my love." Julian added the last two words with sarcasm. "Besides, that's a pretty shallow fall, for you, at least."

Emma scowled at him, which only made him laugh and kissed her on the cheek, which she quickly batted away. "Again." Emma challenged.

"Nothing pleases me more than getting you all riled up, but I'm hungry and we have company today." Julian said as he slid his hand into Emma's hand and led her to the door.

"I can't wait to see them. It's been 8 months!" Emma said, her mood suddenly lifted. Julian smiled his shy smile and said "It hasn't been that long, Ems."

"Oh stop it, you miss them and you know it." Emma replied, bumping him with her shoulders. Julian shrugged, "I wanted to go home to them the moment I left them." he admitted.

"Of course you do, you've been their parent for 5 years." said Emma. 

"But these eight months with you were the best, BEST, eight months in my life." Julian said. They had reached her room. They were technically not allowed to share the same room during their travel year. Julian leaned in to kiss her, his mouth hot against hers while his hands gently cupped her hips. She made a sound which sounds like a plea and Julian broke the kiss. "I love you." he said. Emma looked at him, he looked so young and that moment, like a teenager falling in love. Which they were. But the intensity of their love surprised Emma sometimes. "We need a shower" she said, while already pulling him into the room by his training gears. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian could hear them before he even saw them. He just reached the bottom step of the stairs when Tavvy came crushing at him. He said something to Julian that was muffled up in his shoulder. "What was that Tavs?" Tavvy pulled back and Julian took him in, he looked grown, even after 8 months. "I said I missed you." Dru came behind Tavvy and hugged Julian next. "We all did! The institute feels different without you and Emma." She said as she went and hug Emma who was already hugging Tavvy. "I missed you all too. Where's Ty?" Julian noticed. 

"He's coming with Mark tonight. He wanted to be the last one to leave the institute, for some reason." said Dru. Julian frowned at that but decided to let it go. "So, why don't we all go out for lunch and you guys can fill me in with everything." he said as he slid his arm around Emma. Emma blushed a bit, she knew it was stupid, Julian does it all the time when they're alone, but they had only spent about a month as a couple in front of the kids before they left for their travel year and it still feels surreal to her. Tavvy seemed excited, " Ooo, can we go to iHop? I'm craving pancakes. " he asked with a pout. Julian and Emma laughed at him and agreed. 

After they ordered their food, Dru asked about their time in the Belfast institute in Ireland. Emma started talking about their time there, "It was so much fun, everything here looks nothing like Los Angeles, it's all so...ancient." Julian smiled and listen to Emma talk about the missions they went on and her constant comparison of Ireland and America. "How about the family that lives in the institute? Were they welcoming?" At that, Emma rolled her eyes. "Yea, I guess...SOME people were more welcomed that others." She said while looking at Julian. 

"Wait what? They do know you're together right?" Dru asked. "Oh she knows..." Emma said, irritatedly. Julian chimed in, "She's over exaggerating... Leta, the daughter of the head of the institute asked me out once, when we first arrived. She didn't know we were together." Dru snorted, "I doubt that, considering the PDA problem with you guys." 

"We do not have PDA issues." Emma corrected, "but yes, I'm pretty sure she heard about us from the "incident" in Idris." Julian smiled and leaned back on the booth, "She hasn't done anything ever since, Ems." They have about 3 more weeks together before they had to separate again. It was traditional for shadowhunters on their travel years to finish the last 3 months alone, but Emma was not looking forward to 3 months without Julian. Neither was he, from the look on his face when he found out. 

Emma just smiled at Julian and decided to change the topic. "So Dru, any other hot guys knocking on the institute door asking you out lately?" Dru blushed, Julian choked on his water but Tavvy was the first one to speak. "She's been talking to some guy on the phone, it's really annoying." Dru shot an incredulous look at him and said," No I haven't." Julian spoke next, "Who's the guy? How old is he? Does he live in Los Angeles?" Emma smiled at Julian, she loves it when Julian's in his protective big brother mood. Dru just rolled her eyes and said there was no one. Emma was about to tease Julian about it when the lights went off suddenly, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Julian, happy birthday to you!" Mark, Christina and Ty came from behind the booth holding a birthday cake for Julian, Dru already had her phone out, recording everything. 

"Seriously? I feel like a mundane." Julian said, embarrassed, but there was joy in those red cheeks. Emma was grinning and went to hug Christina right away. "Surprise, my dear brother." Mark said to Julian. "My birthday is in 3 days, actually." Mark countered,"I am aware of that, but I have read that in mundane culture, they tend to celebrate it in advance so they could have the element of surprise." Julian got up and hugged Mark, and then Ty. Ty didn't change at all. Still as quirky and as handsome as he remembered. "I miss you." Julian said toTy. "I miss you too, a lot." Ty replied, although he seemed distracted. 

"Oh Dios Mio, Emma! How is it possible that you look hotter than before?" Christina said. "Oh, says the girl in a hot faerie threesome relationship! I miss you, my Tina." Emma hooked her arms through Christina as she sat down next to her. "Ems! Not the time and place for this conversation." 

They all ate and talked to each other non stop for the next 2 hours. Ty was still, looking distracted. "Everything ok?" Julian asked him. "Yea, I just feel like I'm forgetting something." Ty replied. If Julian had to take a wild guess, Ty was probably acting strange because the day was come. THE day. It'll officially be a year since Livvy... If Julian was honest with himself, he wouldn't know how to talk to Ty about Livvy. Not when his own heart was still in pieces and still in grief. They all were. Julian caught Emma's wrist from under the table and wrote W-E-N-E-E-D-T-O-T-A-L-K he wrote. Emma could see his troubled eyes, and she instinctively kissed his cheek in response. 

"Aaaaaand that's our cue to go back and get some rest." Christina announced. Emma blushed again. She keeps forgetting that all of them weren't use to the two of them being physically romantic. Julian paid the tab and they all walked out of the restaurant. "Mark and I are going for a walk, who's coming?" Dru and Tavvy went with them. Ty, not surprisingly, decided to walk back to the institute with Emma and Julian. They made random conversations through the walk. Ty was briefly normal when he was talking about the latest detective show he was watching. Julian listened tentatively even though Emma knows that it wasn't his kind of stuff. When they reached the institute, Julian told Emma he was going to walk Ty to his room and briefly kissed her on the forehead before heading off.


	2. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Julian faces hum-dum relationship fights like any other couples in the world. Also, there's a surprise in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Julian will have a heartfelt conversation in the next chapter. This scene was after their conversation.

"How'd it go?" Emma propped on her elbow on the bed of their bedroom.

"It was good. Really good. He's going through some stuff, but then again, it's normal for a sixteen year old." Julian replied while taking off his jackets and pants.

"Hmmm...Is it about Kit? Or..." ,she cut herself off. Livvy. That was what she was going to say. Emma had watched Livvy grow up like her own sister. She held her when she was just a toddler. 

"Both." Julian said and sat on the bed next to her. 

"Julian...If you want to talk about it. I'm here." Emma sat up. Julian gave her a smile that did not reach his eyes and said, "You don't have to act strong in front of me Ems. I know you love Livvy as much as I do, I've seen you watch over her for years." Emma was quiet for a minute. "Sometimes, I like to think that she's not gone. Every time I'm in the training room back home after the war, I kept looking at the door, hoping she'll come in and ask me to teach her how to fight." Emma didn't realize she was crying until her tears rolled down her cheek. She looked up and saw Julian, tears creeping in the corner of his eyes too.

Julian wiped away her tears and remained silent. Emma huffed a laugh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Julian cut her off, "Shhhh, it's fine. I understand." 

After a while, Julian's hair drifted down her neck to her shoulder, circling it with his thumbs. Emma smiled slightly and looked up at him. Their foreheads met and he was looking at her too. Those sadness in it replaced with desire. Emma bit her lip when Julian's hand went directly to her chest, cupping her breast with one hand, thumb flicking over the nipple. She moaned a little and he captured her lips with his own and the were tangled together.

Emma's hand familiarly removed Julian's T-shirt as after he slid hers over her head. Like this, skin to skin, she felt happy. She was always amazed at how well they fit together. Julian kissed her collarbone, her neck, her breasts then her abdomen. She was writhing at that point, Julian only looked up and said, "shhhh...my love." After that he dipped his head between her legs, the first lick of him sent her over the edge. This sensation, Emma thought she might die from feeling this good. Julian picked up the pace and kept licking her, on the clit and occasionally swept his tongue inside her. "Ju..Julian...yes...like that..." Emma was moaning so loud she didn't care if the whole institute could hear her. After a few seconds, her body exploded with pleasure and she was riding it out with Julian pressed between her legs. 

Julian sat up, looking pleased. "Your turn." Emma said with a wicked smile. She slowly pushed Julian down on the bed and started palming the bulge that was visible through his boxers. She kissed his abs, which were visible after all these months of intense training. Slowly, she trailed kisses down his pelvic line. She slid off his boxers, grabbed his length with her hand and licked the tip. Julian made a deep groan, "Emma..." She didn't wait to see what he had to say as she devoured him with her mouth. Head pumping hard and fast. Julian slid his hand into her hair and started moving his hips. After a minute, Julian came. Emma loved the sound he made when he came. It made her feel special. She swallowed every bit of his cum and looked up at him. 

"You're amazing." Julian breathed. "Ditto." Emma replied as she laid her head on Julian's chest. They both fell asleep fast. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma woke up alone in her bed, though she was not surprised. Julian was always the early bird. Although she tried to wake up the same time he does when they came to Belfast. Only because the first morning after they'd arrived, she caught Leta flirting with Julian while he was making breakfast. She felt instantly jealous, went in the kitchen and kissed Julian on the mouth as suppose to saying hello. Julian, of course, kissed her back and complimented on how beautiful she was that morning, right in front of Leta. She swore she'd never loved Julian as much as that moment Leta's face fell.

After her shower, she went into the kitchen.Not surprisingly, Julian was at the stove, making pancakes apparently. But this time, Dru, Tavvy and Ty were sitting on the dining table, waiting, and bickering. Emma sure missed them. Suddenly, Leta came out of the pantry holding a bag of flour. "Smells good, Jules. I didn't know you cook so well." Emma rolled her eyes. Jules. JULES. Emma didn't know when Leta came upon herself to call Julian by his childhood nickname, but she had learnt not to comment about it. "He makes the best pancakes!" Tavvy said. "Trial and error." Julian said politely. Leta giggled, "What can't you do Julian Blackthorn?" Dru chimed in, "He's bad at talking to girls. But that's alright because he has Emma, and she's prefect." Pride radiated trough Emma and thought to herself: I love you so much right now, Dru. 

"Morning guys." Emma came into the room and kissed Dru's head. Dru smirked at her knowingly and said :"Speak of the devil." Emma faked a confused face and went over to Julian. "We happened to be talking about you." Julian said. Leta was beating eggs at the kitchen island, within earshot. "Oh so I'm the devil?" Emma said. "Never. You're too beautiful to be the devil." Julian said and kissed her on the lips, long and passionately. "Ew, get a room please." Christina said as she walked in.


End file.
